


The Joke Is On You

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. :) Suggestions, comments and requests are always welcome.</p></blockquote>





	The Joke Is On You

"Wow," Shannon beamed "I'd almost forgotten what you looked like."

A devilish smirk formed across Jared's cleanly shaven face. 

"The beard grows back but the hair..." He replied roughing up his shortened locks. 

Shannon smiled back approaching his brother slowly. 

"That, I'll miss." 

It was no secret that Shannon enjoyed having something to...hold on to. 

Jared kissed his sibling gently. 

"You'll get used to it"

Jared joined his slightly jet lagged love in the small living room area on the couch. 

He snuggled in between his older brothers legs and let himself be wrapped up in his powerful arms. 

"I wish you could stay longer than just a week." Jared whined. 

"I know." Shannon replied. "I've just got a lot going on with Black Fuel right now and..."

Shannon cut himself off after noticing a worried look come across Jared's face. 

"What is it baby?" Shannon asked quietly pulling Jared closer to him. 

"I'm just. I dunno. Worried."

Jared sat up for a moment ruffling his hair yet again as if he himself were still getting used to it. 

"About what?" 

"I've been going to some very...dark places for this role Shan. And I'm scared that I'm going to lose myself in it."

"Jay. The fact that you're realizing that it may affect you is reason enough for me to believe that you're just paranoid."

"I snapped at Emma on set today. That's not like me."

"Listen. It's been a long day for both of us. Why don't we just head to bed and get some sleep."

Jared agreed and the two men prepared themselves for a much needed rest. 

\------------------------------

Shannon's body had just given over to his slumber when he felt his younger brother tossing for a moment next to him. 

He became aware of Jared straddling him now, and as he opened his eyes, his gaze was met by darkened pools of blue. 

"What the hell Jay?" 

Jared lunged into him wrapping one hand around his neck. 

"Shut up bitch!" Jared hissed 

Shannon's eyes grew wider and began to asses the situation. 

Clearly this was that part of Jared that had been tapped in to for this role that he wasn't dealing with very well. 

Jared gave Shannon a deep passionate kiss. 

But this felt wrong to Shannon. 

This wasn't the man he loved. 

He bucked his hips causing Jared to lose his balance. 

Shannon used his new found leverage to push Jared off him and face down on to the bed. 

Grabbing the back of Jared's neck, he leaned down to his ear. 

"I have known you and loved you my entire life." Shannon began darkly quiet. "And I have only had to tell you once or twice, but when you're with me, in our bed, you leave that shit on set."

Jared laughed under the weight of his older brother. 

"Aww. Is my big, strong brother gonna punish me if I don't behave?" 

Shannon rolled Jared's hips and placed him on his back. 

He jutted his fingers up under Jared's jaw, forcing his head back. 

"You really think is funny?"

Shannon used his free hand to slide down Jared's body stopping just above the waistband of his pajama bottoms. 

"What are you waiting for?" Jared asked coldly "Slap me, fuck me, make me beg for you."

"You want it that bad huh?"

"I need it..."

Shannon slid his hand further down grasping at Jared's hard perfect dick. 

Stroking slowly, Shannon began to work his brother's lust in to a fever. 

After removing the clothing that covered them, Shannon straddled his brother's chest. 

"Open your mouth."

Jared blinked for a moment and hesitated. 

"Open your God damn mouth!" Shannon shouted emphasizing his last word with a slap to Jared's cheek. 

Reluctantly, well maybe not too reluctantly, Jared did as he was told. 

He moaned against the sweet salty taste of his older brother. 

Shannon began to slowly thrust himself in to Jared's gaping mouth. 

"That's right baby. Suck it for me."

Jared's fingers clung to Shannon's hips as he enjoyed his 'punishment'. 

After a few moments, Shannon lifted himself away from his pleasure and knelt down on all fours at his lover's side. 

He placed his hot, wet mouth on Jared's prick licking and sucking all the he could from him. 

Jared reached out to Shannon to guide his hips where he wanted them. 

With Shannon on top, Jared now began to return the favor his brother was giving him, keeping pace with his brother's rhythm. 

The older Leto was past the point of no return. 

His body was filled with heat as he let Jared finish him off. 

Lifting up and turning to face his brother, he grasped at Jared once again taking him in the palm of his hand. 

"You wanna cum?" He asked slightly out of breath. 

"Please..." Jared replied quietly. 

"You can do better than that..."

"Shannon... Shannon please fuck me"

"I don't think you deserve this" he replied all the while stroking him painfully slow. 

"Mmm. Shan... Baby...please"

"I should just leave your pathetic ass here..." 

"No. God...no please"

"Well, since you've already had a hard day at work..."

Shannon lifted up on to his knees to lower himself down on to Jared's shaft. 

"Oh Shannon..."

As he began to work himself up and down Jared's length, Shannon's hands stroked slowly up Jared's tummy. 

Jared's hands moved up Shannon's thighs as he felt the pressure building quickly. 

"Beg..." Shannon growled as Jared's fingers began to cling to him. 

"Shan...I"

"Beg or I'll get off you right now and leave you to finish yourself."

"Please...."

"Louder."

"Shannon. Please!"

"Cum for me Jay. Come on baby"

Jared's head tilted back as the last few strokes of being inside Shannon set him off. 

"Mmm...fuck..."

\--------------------------

As Jared slept soundly in his arms, Shannon knew he'd have to postpone a few things to stay longer with his baby brother. 

He knew Jared could take care of himself, but he was leaving nothing to chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Suggestions, comments and requests are always welcome.


End file.
